Queen of Honey Bunnies
When I think of true heroes, one always comes to mind first Someone whose company I am in at the moment while strolling on a nightly street It is not a superhero or a historical figure, but someone who´s so special to me She is of course my partner in the force and my most wonderful wife Mrs. Judy Wilde and I are enjoying the nightlife of Sahara Square With just a simple walk there after we had a great candlelight dinner I escort the love of my life in a chivalrous fashion, holding her hand As she looks kindly into the eyes of her husband Judy, you just get more and more beautiful every day Underneath your tough exterior, you´re a charming young lady You´ve got that leporine charm which will always be a part of who you are And let´s not forget your caring and protective nature Cuddling with you always brightens me up whenever I´m feeling down You inspire me and give me the courage to keep fighting on Lots of ambitions and dreams, but also a strong sense of right and wrong The aura around you is so adorable and also so enticing Always so kind to all mammals, especially to your loved ones And you´re so good with children too, as well as nonsentient animals It makes sense why we make a good match, considering we both were dreamers on the inside With a strong devotion to their loved ones and a desire to make the world a better place These inspiring thoughts fill my head as we gaze at the stars and I hold you by the waist I nuzzle your cheek and kiss your lips, which taste better than even the sweetest treat The look on your face during the kiss is beyond disarming and irresistible I´m almost defenseless every time I see that look on your face Just thinking about all the good you´ve done for me still moves my heart I´m proud to have a honorable and heroic wife like that Our eyes keep gazing at the moon as I place my shoulder around yours Don´t know which part of you shines the brightest there, whether it´s your eyes, jewelry or dress Even before we were engaged, my feelings for you were already genuine To some we may seem too different, but only us know each other for who we really are I turn my attention from the moon to you as I look at your lovely purple eyes While letting my paw travel through the fur on your head, stroking your ears You blush, but you also feel so pleased and comfortable at the same time I can see why you think that this fox makes you feel like a real doe My bun bun has everything a good man can ask for in a woman I´ll never let you down, for you´re my only one The night on the town gets a marvelous finale with me dipping and kissing you You giggle in my arms, kissing me back and scratching behind my ears too No fear or hunger between this predator and prey, only love and tenderness There´s a reason fate meant us to be more than friends Since you look tired, I carry you in my arms gently as we start going back home And when we´re on a train there, I let you sleep there by my side Of all the flowers in Zootopia, you´re the one who still blooms the best Everything I´ve done to earn your love feels like worth it. When we´re together like that, our affection for each other knows no limits To me, Judy, you´re the queen of honey bunnies. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Poem style Category:Oneshots